


Until Our Luck Runs Out

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sorcerer!Lavi, Thief AU, Thief!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen and Lavi make the perfect team. Allen steals, and Lavi makes sure he never gets caught. But when a simple job goes awry, Lavi frets about his ability to keep his partner safe in their hazardous line of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridiansoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridiansoul/gifts).



> This is for my darling, Veridiansoul (taebabywhysoserious). I hope this is everything you wanted and more. ;A;
> 
> I suppose it's no surprise that I'm in love with Fantasy AUs, so this is my newest addition to my works. I really really love this premise, and am thinking hard about writing this into a series with all the DGM characters. (Such a series would be put on the back burner until other projects are finished, but I still love this so much.)
> 
> Please let me know what you all think~

The sounds of festivities floated up from the main hall of the Count’s estate, muffled cheers and voices echoing in the near-silent upstairs rooms. The upper halls were empty but for a few servants dashing about, too busy tending to the party to pay any mind to the empty rooms — something Allen was eternally thankful for.

He pulled the mask up further, securing in over the lower half of his face while the hood of his cloak concealed his white hair. The black mass of cloth did well to keep him hidden in the darkness of the Count’s room. He padded along the polished wood floors in bare feet, his boots held in one hand to keep from making a sound. Moving like a shadow, Allen looked over the decadently carved writing desk. The Count’s lack of self-awareness, not to mention absence of creativity in the art of deceit, left Allen to check the most obvious hiding places in the room.

Allen pulled off his thin leather gloves, running fingers along the edge of the desk, checking for inconsistencies in the wood. The music downstairs kicked up again, and he smiled to himself as he found a notch on the left-hand edge of the desk. Kneeling down, he inspected it further. When the moonlight failed to illuminate well enough for him to see, he pulled out a small glowing stone from the pack at his side. The soft blue light of the magicked rock shone brightly enough to for Allen to work.

With a confident smile, Allen smoothed his hands over the wood, finding a slight bump. Pressing it, he heard the satisfying click of a lock as the secret drawer pulled open. Slipping his gloves back on, Allen sifted through the hidden contents. He skimmed over a few papers – nothing but love letters from the Count’s multiple mistresses. Allen suppressed a laugh, as if those letters even needed to be hidden. The whole city knew of his affairs.

A few trinkets and some larger gemstones filled the drawer, but Allen dismissed them. He knew what he’d come for, and taking anything extra would only cause unwanted trouble. Digging around in the small drawer, he peered at the items inside until his silver eyes caught sight of the prize.

Tucked in the back corner, Allen spied it. The delicate pendant hid itself in between two large rubies, and he plucked it free to inspect it further. The description he had been given was clear – the pendant’s circular design held three red stones inlaid with white gold, the size no bigger than a copper coin. Allen tucked the simple item into his pack, then replaced the drawer where he’d found it, locking it back in place.

After tucking away the lightstone and making sure his presence was untraceable, Allen stole towards the door, checking the hallway for servants. When none were found, he slipped through the entryway, closing the door behind him. A few braziers lit against the dark, and he hurried his way back to the bedroom on the far end of the house. As he reached the door, the sound of hushed voices and laughter sounded behind him. Allen hurried into the bedroom, closing the door as subtly as possible. He rushed to the balcony, nearly tripping on a footstool before reaching the double doors. The voices grew closer, and Allen rushed to put his boots back on.

Just as he jumped over the railing, gripping the edge and dipping out of sight, a pair of lovers entered the room. Hanging off the bottom ledge, Allen held his breath, keeping absolutely still until he knew the two were sufficiently occupied.

“Ah, did you leave the balcony doors open?” the woman’s voice asked.

“I swore I had closed those,” a deeper voice added.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Allen mentally cursed. How had he forgotten to close the doors? Such an amateur mistake. Nervous sweat broke out on his forehead, dripping down his hairline and tickling his neck.

“Don’t worry about it. Just close them and come to bed,” the woman said, a touch of annoyance in her voice.

The doors closed then, without incident. Allen sighed in relief, carefully inching towards the wall and grabbing onto the lattice work. As quietly as possible, he moved down the wall, picking his way over the thorny vines and flowers. Once his feet hit the dirt, he checked the grounds for guards or wandering guests. When he saw the yard was clear, Allen dashed to the outer wall climbing a small tree next to it.

As he latched onto the first branch, Allen heard the barking and froze up. Turning, he saw four large dogs bounding across the yard towards him. Instinct kicked in, and Allen scrambled up the tree, climbing with the skills of a monkey as he made his way to the top. The dogs circled beneath him, barking and snarling at his heels. They lunged up, attempting to rip him down from the safe perch.

Now that he had the dogs’ attention, Allen knew the guards wouldn’t be far behind. He jumped from one sturdy limb and onto the stone wall, then tipped over the edge into the street.

Before he could find his balance enough to run, two strong arms grabbed his shoulders. He stiffened up and turned around, ready to fight. However, the familiar face gave him pause. “You shouldn’t sneak up on a man like that, Lavi,” he said, bopping Lavi’s freckled nose with his finger.

The frustrated and worried look on the redhead’s face didn’t disappear, even with Allen’s light-hearted mood. “What the hell did you do in there? The guards have raised an alarm.” He grabbed Allen’s arm and hurried them away from the wall and into one of the nearby alleys. Once they were back in the shadows, the lecture continued. “I hope you at least got the item. After this, I doubt we’ll be able to slip into that house without an ass-load of magic or a miracle. Or both.”

“I got the pendant, so we’re good. The dogs found me on my way out. We’ll be gone before the guards even know where to look for us, let alone catch us.”

They rushed through the streets, and Lavi pulled up his own hood and mask to hide himself against the darkness. “Well, I’m glad you’re so confident. Can we please just get _out of here_?”

Allen snickered behind his mask, leading Lavi along the wall as they reached the end of the alleyway. Checking the street and finding it clear, Allen motioned for his partner to follow.

They rushed across the street, confident in their seclusion. However, just before they could slip back into the shadows, a voice bellowed at them from a block down the way. “Hey! You two! Stop right there!”

Lavi turned in time to see some of the city guard rushing down the street to meet them. Not wasting a moment, they broke out into a run, rushing through the back alleys to escape. Allen ran ahead, easily jumping over trash and debris left to the scavengers, while Lavi only barely kept up, stumbling more than once on broken crates littering the path.

“I knew we’d get caught after that display at the Count’s estate,” Lavi complained, fighting to catch his breath as they turned a corner to confuse their pursuers.

Allen grinned as he ran, checking to make sure Lavi was still behind him before they took another detour. “Why don’t you hide us from sight with that eye of yours? That is why you tagged along, right?”

“It won’t do us much good once the guards swarm this quarter of the city. We need to get to out of these clothes. We look suspicious as hell.”

Allen looked down at their outfits and knew Lavi was right. They were dressed completely in black, with facemasks and hoods to hide their identities. It was no wonder the guards chased after them — they looked the perfect picture of thieves.

“Not much we can do about it now,” he said, pressing up against one of the buildings before checking the street for people. “Once we get out of the Nobel Quarter and back towards our end of town, we’ll have better luck. Just cast something already to get them off our scent for the moment.”

“So pushy,” Lavi complained, turning to see their pursuers nipping at their heels. Allen turned away, making sure not to look as Lavi lifted the patch on his right eye. A quick flash of light blinded the guards behind them, the two men crying out in surprise.

Once his eye was covered again, Lavi grabbed Allen and pushed their bodies against the wall, next to a few barrels stacked nearby. They stayed perfectly still, not making a sound as they watched the guards rub at their eyes.

When the men could see again, one pointed down the alley, a sneer on his face. “Look! There they go! Just around the corner!”

“Hurry! If we don’t catch up to them, the captain will have our heads!”

Lavi and Allen watched as the men ran off in the wrong direction, following the illusions Lavi had conjured up. When he was satisfied they were alone, Lavi let out a long sigh. “That was close.”

Allen elbowed the redhead in the side, his mask hiding the grin on his face. “Hey, at least you know you can still work your magic. It’s been awhile since you’ve used it.”

“I’d prefer if things went according to plan and I didn’t _have_ to.”

Shaking his head, Allen pushed off the wall and started walking. “C’mon. Let’s get home.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Once Lavi saw the familiar cobblestones of White Horse Street, he breathed a sigh of relief. They had lost the guards nearly half an hour ago, ducking and weaving through the city to avoid being seen as they made their way back to the little shop they called home.

Keeping to the shadows, they slipped behind _Bits and Ends_ — the shop already closed at the late hour. Allen unlocked the back door and they entered unseen. The building was dark, but they navigated the rooms without light, familiar with each twist and turn. Moving through the workroom, they bypassed the storefront and headed up the staircase. The second level housed living quarters and storage areas for the store’s owner, rarely seeing visitors.

Lavi led the way into the furthest storage room, opening the door as Allen followed along. The room had stacks of boxes occupying the space. Avoiding the dusty piles, he headed straight for the armoire in the back corner of the room. Opening the double doors, he paused for a moment then chuckled. “Johnny left us dinner.”

Allen peeked around Lavi’s shoulder, able to just make out a tray of food left on the floor of the otherwise empty wardrobe. He grinned. “We’ll have to thank him in the morning.”

Lavi picked up the tray and handed it off to Allen before turning back to the empty closet space and pressing his hand against the door. It took a moment for the magic to work, his energy leaking into the wood and pushing the panel back, leaving a small opening that led to a set of stairs. Without a word, he stepped inside, crouching low to fit into the small entrance. As he and Allen passed the magical threshold, the wooden panel reverted back to its original state, blocking off the entrance and leaving no trace of their presence.

At the top of the staircase, Lavi kicked off his boots and finally pulled the mask down off his face. “I’m glad we made it back in one piece.” He let out a long breath, wiping at the sweat on his brow with the back of his gloved hand.

The hidden room radiated a cozy atmosphere — small, yet comfortable. Two windows lined the far wall, a long, elegant couch nestled under them. The fireplace still had embers glowing in the hearth, with a table and two chairs next to it. Along the walls and in all the corners, books and other trinkets stacked up on shelves, in baskets and boxes, or in chests and dressers. The bedroom, along with a small washroom, was the only other space in the hidden home, and even with the overflowing treasures packed away inside, the rooms still managed to feel homey.

Allen set the tray down on the table near the fireplace, moving a few books to the side to make room. He tossed back his hood and yanked off his own mask as well. “Stop complaining. It wasn’t that bad. I got the pendant just like the job asked for. Komui will be pleased. We might even get a better reward for getting it done in a timely fashion.” After pulling off his gloves, he went straight for the food. Johnny had prepared a large platter filled with meat pies, fresh apples, soft goat cheese, and loaf of bread. He grinned down at the array and dug in.

Lavi couldn’t help but sigh, lounging back on the couch. Allen’s confidence in his own thieving abilities was not misplaced, but he still couldn’t help but worry while out on jobs. Their line of work wasn’t exactly safe, and if they got caught, the penalty was steep. Thieves found themselves either in custody or at the end of a hangman’s noose if they weren’t careful, and Lavi had vowed to keep that from happening to either of them. On most nights, he could keep Allen safe while burglaring a house. And though tonight’s mission had been an easy one, it proved that even his well laid plans were useless in the long run.

“You need to be more careful, Al. We were close to getting caught this time.”

“Not _that_ close,” Allen said after swallowing a tart apple wedge. “The town guards are incompetent. A child could out-maneuver them. I should know — I did so many times when I was younger.”

“It was close enough,” Lavi added, unclasping his cloak and draping it over the edge of the couch. He had hoped the edge in his voice wasn’t too noticeable. He leaned back and stared at the rafters in ceiling.

Allen ripped off a hunk of bread from the loaf and popped it into his mouth before working off his own cloak. At Lavi’s response, he turned and studied the redhead for a long moment. After he swallowed down the bread, he frowned. “We’re not having this argument again.”

“Who’s arguing? I didn’t say anything.” Lavi didn’t have to look at Allen to know he was being glared at, or that Allen didn’t believe a word he’d just said.

“I know how you think — I’m not stupid, you know.”

“Now you’re putting words into my mouth.”

Uncharacteristically ditching the plate of food, Allen walked over to the couch, his boots loud against the hardwood flooring. When Lavi caught sight of his partner, the frustrated look on his face said everything.

“I’m not some amateur cutpurse, Lavi. I’m a thief, and I’m damn good at it. I don’t need you to babysit me and I don’t want you fussing over me like a mother hen. I’m more than capable of doing my job.”

Sitting up straight, Lavi tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. He and Allen had fought over this same subject too many times to count, and he knew this wouldn’t be the last instance. Allen took risks, too many for Lavi to account for and create backup plans. For as powerful as his illusion magic was and how intimately he knew the city and its inhabitants, he couldn’t keep track of every variable. Not even his amazing memory could keep up with it constantly — And that left them both vulnerable, something Lavi hated being more than anything else.

“Yes, Allen. You’re a great thief — an amazing one, even,” Lavi began, looking up at his white-haired companion. “But you’re not perfect or invincible. No one is.”

Allen wrinkled his nose at the words. “And what’s that supposed to mean, exactly?”

“It means that you need to be more careful.”

All scrutinized him again, arms crossing over his chest. “Because you think I’ll screw up? What, don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. That’s not what I’m trying to say.” Lavi felt the frustration well up in his chest, his words being misinterpreted over and over again. The explanation was on the tip of his tongue, but Lavi bit it back hard.

“Then what exactly are you saying? Because it sounds like you don’t think I’m good enough for this job.”

Lavi burst then, like the cork off a champagne bottle. His eyebrows narrowed as he gripped the edge of the couch cushions to keep from physically knocking some sense into Allen. “Because I’m worried about you getting hurt!”

Allen’s angered face fell then, and he quietly stared down at Lavi. The tension in the air snapped like a dry twig. Lavi loosened his grip on the couch, no longer feeling the frustration as acutely. Instead, the worrisome pinch in his chest took over, as his head filled with all sorts of terrible scenarios – every one ending with him and Allen at the end of their ropes, literally and figuratively.

With a heavy sigh, Allen let his shoulders fall and his muscles relax. “Lavi, this is what we do. It’s dangerous. I know you worry, but letting that feeling consume you won’t do either of us any good. We are both capable of taking care of ourselves, and each other.”

Lavi averted his gaze, Allen’s silver eyes too piercing to look at in that moment. “I can’t help it. I keep thinking of all the things that can go wrong.”

Allen chuckled, pulling his left hand to his lips, the black glove dark against his pale skin. “Maybe that’s your problem? You’re thinking too much.”

Lavi pouted then, turning back to Allen. “Yes, because that’s what we needed today – less thinking. Honestly, Allen. You rely on your gut too much.”

“It’s rarely wrong,” Allen added, leaning in closer, a sly smile on his face. “And right now, it’s telling me that you need to relax.”

The look on Allen’s face was one Lavi had seen many times before, and it twisted his stomach into a pleasant knot. In spite of his earlier trepidation, Lavi grinned back. “Yeah? And what exactly do you propose to do about it?”

“How about this?” Allen leaned in and kissed Lavi, his hands resting on the redhead’s shoulders. His lips moved gently against Lavi’s, soft and soothing.

Lavi exhaled, the light touches calming his nerves. He reached out and grabbed onto Allen’s waist, pulling him in closer. Allen moved with him, knees planting on either side of Lavi’s thighs, sinking their weight further into the couch cushions. When the kiss finally ended, Allen straddled Lavi, sitting on his lap and draping his arms around his neck.

“I think this might work,” Lavi replied, his voice husky as he ran his hands up Allen’s back, staring into his mischievous silver eyes.

“Figured as much.” Allen leaned down and captured his lips once more, kissing harder and deeper. His tongue snaked into Lavi’s mouth, exploring the damp heat of it as he pressed his hips against the redhead’s.

A groan rattled in Lavi’s throat, his hands gripping Allen’s waist tighter. When Allen pulled back, biting Lavi’s lip before kissing down his jawline, Lavi had to close his eye and take a breath to calm his heated blood. “Allen,” he mumbled, one hand sneaking up to thread into his partner’s sweat dampened locks.

Allen hummed against Lavi’s neck, peppering kisses along his salty skin. “Just relax.”

Lavi chuckled, the sound turning into a moan halfway through when Allen hit a particularly sensitive spot. “How am I supposed to relax when you’re working me up like this?” he asked, tilting his head to the side to give Allen better access to his neck.

“Oh? Shall I stop, then?” Allen asked, his tone bordering on playful as he tilted his head back to grin at Lavi.

“I never said that,” Lavi replied, “I’m simply pointing out the flaw in your argument.”

The smile on Allen’s face grew, and he toyed with the collar of Lavi’s shirt. “Are you going to keep arguing with me, or are you going do something about that hardness that’s been growing in your pants for the last few minutes?”

“Ah, so you noticed?”

“How could I not?” Allen asked, leaning in for another short kiss. “It’s up to you. I do have that lovely plate of food still waiting for me on the table. I could just go back to that…” He moved as if he were going to leave, seriously considering ditching Lavi for the late night snack.

Catching him before he hopped off his lap, Lavi grabbed Allen by the waist, stood up, and hoisted him over his shoulder. Allen laughed as he was man-handled like a sack of potatoes. Lavi’s grip was firm as he walked through their cluttered living area and towards the bedroom.

“Food can wait,” Lavi said, a teasing lit to his voice. “This can’t.”

Allen laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of their small abode. “Gods, Lavi. Are you that stymied? You poor thi—” His words were cut off as Lavi dropped him unceremoniously onto their bed, bouncing against the mattress. Lavi pounced on top of him, pinning him to the bed and kissing him with a hard insistence. Allen’s laughter turned into moans as Lavi ground his hips against him. He wrapped his legs around the redhead’s waist, arching his back off the bed and up into Lavi.

Pulling back, Lavi stripped out of his own shirt before working on Allen’s. His motions were fast and fluid, discarding the clothing on the floor without hesitation. Once Allen’s torso was free, Lavi leaned down and lavished kisses up and down his pale skin. Allen squirmed under the touch, his face already flushed and hot.

“L-Lavi. I’m supposed to be distracting you, not the other way around.” Allen let out a soft gasp as Lavi teased one of his nipples, the nub growing hard under his thumb.

“Keep making those lovely noises. They’re quite distracting enough.” Lavi mumbled, dipping down to lick the curve of Allen’s hip. When Allen shivered under his movements, Lavi couldn’t hold back any longer. He worked off Allen’s pants, discarding them with trembling hands. He only took a moment to admire the naked form under him before leaning in and wrapping his lips around Allen’s cock.

“Ahh, Lavi,” Allen groaned, tossing his head back against the pillows and clawing at the bedsheets.

His mouth engulfed Allen, taking him in up to the hilt, the coarse hairs at the base of his dick tickling Lavi’s nose. He hummed around the hardened flesh, his tongue sliding up and down the shaft with excited strokes. The salty taste of pre-cum danced on his tongue, and Lavi closed his eye as he inhaled the heady smell of Allen.

It only took a couple minutes of intense sucking to bring Allen closer to the edge. He panted in the darkened room, the only light coming in from the candles still burning in the main living space. “Lavi… Lavi slow down. You don’t have to rush.” His breath hitched, hips twitching up into Lavi’s mouth. Allen reached out with his left hand and thread his fingers into the mess of red hair. He tried to pull Lavi back, but he refused to stop.

Lavi ignored the plea and bobbed his head, moving his lips and tongue up Allen’s shaft until he reached the tip, then plunging back down to take him in again. He repeated the motion over and over again, saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth. His hands gripped Allen’s hips, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise the skin.

Allen closed his eyes, his body tense against Lavi’s oral stimulation. His breaths became ragged, and his hand tightened in Lavi’s hair until he fisted the strands with a strained hold. “L-Lavi, I can’t hold back. I—” With a moan, Allen came undone, spilling into Lavi’s mouth.

The hot splash of cum against the back of his throat left Lavi wincing, but he drank down Allen’s essence without complaint. When Allen’s body finally relaxed, he pulled away, wiping at his mouth and taking in a deep gulp of air. He smiled down at Allen. “How was that, then?”

Still trying to catch his breath, Allen sat up slowly and frowned at the redhead. “I told you to slow down. What’s your rush, anyway? Got somewhere to be?” Even though he tried to look annoyed, Lavi could tell was more satiated than he wanted to admit.

“Just with you,” Lavi replied, pulling in Allen for a kiss. He could feel his partner melt at the contact. When he pulled back, he tucked a few loose strands of Allen’s messy hair behind his ears. “The night’s still young. Let’s fuck until morning.”

Allen rolled his eyes at the comment, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “You think you can last that long?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Could be.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Al? Hop to it.” Lavi leaned back against the rumpled and stained bedsheets, stretching his legs out around Allen and grinning like an idiot.

“Careful what you wish for, Lavi. You might come to regret it later.” Allen slid closer, his hands working to take off the rest of Lavi’s clothing.

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Oh, so brave,” Allen teased, tossing the remaining clothing to the floor in a heap with the rest. He climbed on top of Lavi, leaning in for a kiss. Their sweat-sheened skin sticking together as they melted against each other. He moved to Lavi’s neck, licking and nipping over the flesh he found there.

Lavi sighed, relishing in the feel of their naked bodies molding together with ease. He and Allen fit together like pieces of a puzzle, opposites complementing the other. Their give and take felt like waves in the ocean, pushing and pulling back and forth with a gentle, calming rhythm. Lavi found comfort in their teasing, and let that familiar feeling wash over the anxiety he had felt earlier in the evening.

Letting out a low moan, Lavi pressed his face into the crook of Allen’s neck, hands sliding around his torso as his fingernails scraped at his back and shoulders. “Allen, I need you.”

“Do you now?” Lavi didn’t have to see his face to know Allen was grinning from ear to ear. “Well, I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting too long then, hm?” Pulling back, he reached over the side of the bed, searching around for something. When he found it, Allen hummed in appreciation. He straightened up, straddling Lavi’s hips as he opened a small jar of ointment. With practiced ease, he dipped two fingers into the jar to coat them with the substance, then slipped the greased digits behind him to prepare himself. He let out a soft gasp as his fingers slid into his tight hole.

Lavi’s skin grew hotter just watching Allen squirm above him, fingering himself shamelessly. He slid his hands over Allen’s hips, anxiously waiting for him to finish stretching. “Want me to do that?”

Allen chuckled, and removed his fingers. He handed the still open jar to Lavi and smiled down at him. “Be my guest.”

Slicking up his fingers, Lavi capped the jar and moved his hand between Allen’s legs, curling it up and plunging his digits into his ass. Allen tensed up at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed quickly. Lavi watched the play of emotions over Allen’s face, feeling his own arousal grow with intensity at the sight. He scissored his fingers back and forth, moving deeper with a cautious touch. “Al, did you want to move to a different position?”

“N-No. Here’s fine,” Allen stuttered out, pressing his hands against Lavi’s chest to steady himself. A moan rumbled in the back of his throat, and he pressed himself back onto Lavi’s hand. “I…I think I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.”

Slowly, Lavi pulled his fingers from Allen, his hands moving to milky white hips instead. He helped Allen ease back onto him, his hard shaft sliding into his ass with little resistance. Allen moaned at the full feeling of Lavi inside of him, his fingers digging into Lavi’s shoulders as he tried to hold himself upright. When Lavi sunk into him fully, Allen let out a breath, his body relaxing as he looked down at Lavi.

The redhead closed his eye, relishing in the feeling of Allen wrapped so tightly around him. His mouth hung open half-way, a silent moan on his lips. When Allen wiggled his hips, just to test the friction, Lavi’s green eye shot open, and he stared up at his partner’s flushed face. “Shit, Al. I could cum right now.”

“I’d advise against it. You’ll spoil all our fun.” Allen smirked down at Lavi, then began working his hips. The slow pace started them off easy, and both groaned in equal measure. Allen’s hands tightened on Lavi’s shoulders, while Lavi’s grip on Allen’s hips turned vice-like.

Allen couldn’t keep up the teasing pace, his hips speeding up, bouncing up and down on Lavi’s dick. His breath came in quick gasps, each one punctuated by a groan as he impaled himself over and over again. His cock grew hard once more, straining against his stomach and smearing pre-cum over his skin with each bounce.

Lavi’s head lolled back against the sheets, biting his lip to keep his moans from reverberating in the room. Their secret hideaway was magically sealed, and soundproof no less, but he still feared his voice would carry through the walls and let everyone in a two block radius know just what they were up to.

“Aah, Lavi…” Allen moaned, his fingers curling into his shoulders. His silver eyes screwed shut and his thighs clenched around the redhead’s hips.

Allen’s pace was still too slow for Lavi’s liking. Reaching up, he pulled Allen closer until their hot, sticky bodies pressed together, then flipped their positions. With Allen on his back, Lavi grinned down at him and pushed his legs further back. He sunk himself deeper into his lover, earning a surprised cry of pleasure from Allen’s lips.

“R-Right there,” Allen gasped out, his hands clenching the sheets underneath him. “Again — do it again.”

Lavi thrust his hips once more, and Allen cried out the same as before, his back arching deliciously high off the mattress. Licking his lips, Lavi keep thrusting, hitting himself into Allen harder and faster. Grabbing onto Allen’s legs to keep steady, he worked his hips at a frenzied pace, the knot of pleasure tying up in his stomach at an alarming rate. “Allen,” he whined, panting hard from the exertion.

They moved together with an intimate fluidity, grasping at each other, their breaths and moans mingling in the air between them. Allen stared up at Lavi, and the redhead returned the gaze, their eyes smoldering with lust and unspoken words.

With a sudden moan, Allen’s back arched. “Lavi, I’m c-close.”

“Me too,” Lavi added, still grinding into his ass harder still. “Just… a little more…”

Allen’s body stiffened up as another orgasm rocked through his body, a low satisfied groan reverberating off the walls of their room. He reached up and grabbed hold of Lavi’s hair at the base of his neck, tugging hard on it as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

Seeing Allen come undone left Lavi unable to hold back any longer. He came, the rhythm of his thrusting hips turning erratic as the spasms took over his body. Lavi moaned, the sound rumbling deep in his throat as he bore down on Allen.

As the high of their orgasms faded, Lavi’s hips slowed their pace until he collapsed against his lover, sliding out and leaving Allen’s backside slick with cum and lubricant. Lavi crawled over to the side of bed, then turned to rest on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Allen fought to catch his breath next to him. After a few moments, he curled up on his side, reaching out to the redhead. “That was a good distraction.”

“I’ll have to agree,” Lavi said, a tired grin spreading over his face.

Allen hummed, tucking his head against Lavi’s chest as the night air cooled their sweaty, hot skin. “Feel better now?”

“Mhm. I do.” A yawn escaped Lavi’s lips. Closing his eye, he curled up with Allen, tangling their legs together as his breathing began to even out.

With a chuckle, Allen brushed back the sweat-soaked bangs from Lavi’s forehead. “Hey, now. I thought you wanted to ‘fuck until morning’? You already look like you’re going to pass out on me.”

Lavi grumbled, already having forgotten his earlier proclamation. “Allll, I’m tired. I wanna sleep now.”

“What a child,” Allen teased, pressing a kiss to his forehead before resting back against the stained sheets with him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lavi.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Lavi said, pulling Allen closer. “I’ll give you the most glorious morning sex you’ve ever had — just as long as you let me sleep now. Deal?”

Allen sighed dramatically, a smile ticking up on his lips. “Oh, I suppose so. We have a deal. Now get your sleep.”

Lavi mumbled incoherently, falling asleep tucked safely against Allen’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :3


End file.
